<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑羊 by lyreann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386091">黑羊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann'>lyreann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脑补兄弟一起成长的日常OOC之一</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑羊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文归档，作于2018年3月。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忒修斯·斯卡曼德从《高级变形术》中抬起头来的时候，标志着斯卡曼德家晚餐时间到来的铃声正好响起。时间已经是傍晚，但透过窗户洒进房间的橙黄色的日落仍然十分明亮，因此他一直没有开灯。</p><p>他看了看书桌边上那个小小的木盒，里面不再传出窸窸窣窣的声响。有那么一会儿，他开始担忧里面的东西会不会已经被闷死了，想着是不是应该打开它检查一下。但出于谨慎，他最后没那么做。如果里面的东西因为他的疏忽跑了出来，他并没有信心再把它抓回来。他留了缝的，他对自己做事很有信心。</p><p>忒修斯合上书本，走出房间。在经过纽特的房门的时候他停下了脚步。“纽特？”他敲了敲门，侧耳倾听屋里的动静，“我们被叫去吃晚饭了。”</p><p>房间里没有人应答。“纽特？”忒修斯提高了音量又喊了一遍。</p><p>他的弟弟总是步伐格外轻巧，让人更加难以察觉他的存在，据说这是为了让那些他珍视的神奇生物放下戒心。但是忒修斯非常确定，没有任何声音可以被听到。</p><p> </p><p>“纽特呢？”忒修斯在桌子前坐下来的时候斯卡曼德夫人问道。</p><p>“他不在房间里。”忒修斯说。</p><p>老斯卡曼德先生从鼻子里哼了一声。“别管他。他爱不爱吃饭由他去好了。”</p><p>忒修斯低下头，切着盘子里的牛排。这是圣诞节的假期，他和纽特已经回来好几天了，斯卡曼德家还是弥漫着一股奇怪的氛围。当忒修斯告诉纽特，这个圣诞节他们要一起回家过的时候，他清楚地在弟弟的眼睛里看到了一丝不情愿。他毫不怀疑纽特宁愿在学校过圣诞节——如果可以的话，也许连暑假他都希望能在学校的禁林里度过。</p><p>但就在放假的前几周，一封寄给纽特·斯卡曼德的吼叫信响彻了霍格沃茨的礼堂，“我们得好好谈一谈，”那封红色的信用老斯卡曼德的声音以一种可怕的方式说道，“别逼我让忒修斯把你绑回来。”作为学校里最不受欢迎的怪人之一，纽特没有多少这样成为焦点的时刻，他看起来比往常更为窘迫，蜷缩起来的身子表明他恨不得自己能直接消失。斯莱特林的长桌上有人指了指纽特，和旁边的人低声笑了起来。忒修斯认出来那是罗奇尔，在纽特之前卷入的那起和魔法生物有关的事件里“受到伤害”的学生。尽管霍格沃茨已经对纽特做出了处分，并决定“不再进一步追究”，但难保这些自诩纯血统而高人一等的小混蛋们会对他们同样不可一世的傲慢父母们嚼什么舌根。而忒修斯早就理智地认识到，厌恶也好，鄙夷也罢，斯卡曼德家还无法、也许也不能，完完全全地从那些纯血统巫师家族的社交网里脱离出来。</p><p>并且，也许只有一点，老斯卡曼德先生和这些纯血统至上的巫师们完完全全一致赞同，“这样不正常的兴趣，迟早有一天会让像纽特·斯卡曼德这样的巫师走上歧途。”</p><p>他们回家的第一天，老斯卡曼德先生就进行了一场大清扫。藏在口袋里长得像棍子似的绿色小虫子，在纸盒子里驻窝长着墨绿色羽毛和锋利的喙的小鸟（老斯卡曼德先生还被啄了好几口），和衣服放在一起的毛茸茸的球状生物（它们看起来很温顺，但其中一只试图把粉色类似舌头的东西塞到老斯卡曼德先生的鼻子里），不管纽特如何抗议，甚至于（发出了以他的性格来说最接近于）哭闹（的声音），各种奇奇怪怪的生物还是被毫不留情地统统翻了出来，弄死或者丢掉，就连纽特卧室的床底下他从七岁就开始养的人畜无害的霍克拉普都没能幸免于难。认识到他的抗议毫无效果之后，纽特转变了策略，开始帮助他饲养的魔法生物们逃跑。他甚至成功地放跑了一两只魔法生物免遭老斯卡曼德先生的毒手。</p><p>“我希望你好好反思你的所作所为。”试图追逐一只动作格外敏捷的小型生物无果，最后眼睁睁看着它在纽特的帮助下逃脱之后，老斯卡曼德先生一边喘着气一边怒气冲冲地说道。而年轻的纽特·斯卡曼德坐在卧室一角，固执地不发一言。</p><p>自那天之后，纽特再也没出现在晚餐的餐桌上。起先，斯卡曼德夫人还会在他的卧室门口放上为他保留的晚餐，但纽特只是放任它们原封不动的冷掉。两天过后，老斯卡曼德先生开始禁止斯卡曼德夫人在纽特门口放晚餐。“反正他也不吃，何必浪费食物呢？”他装出一种毫不在意的愉快口吻说道，可是他切割肉排时恶狠狠的动作让可怜的餐刀和餐盘之间发出了一声刺耳的声响，暴露了他暴躁的心情。</p><p>纽特在假装自己在这个家里不存在，而老斯卡曼德先生也在假装纽特不存在，其实他们心知肚明，就是不说出来。他们就好像在赌气，进行着一场无声的较量，看谁先服软下来。忒修斯的父亲，和他的弟弟。尽管他们在许多方面都互不赞同，性格迥异，然而那股执拗的劲儿，却确确实实同属一支。</p><p>“那么，学校怎么样？”老斯卡曼德先生又用那种古怪的装出来的愉快声调说道。</p><p>“还行。”忒修斯含含糊糊地说。“我们今年得参加普通巫师等级考试了，老师们疯了似的布置作业。”</p><p>“你没问题的。”老斯卡曼德先生充满信心地说。这倒不是装的。还好我们还有你。他的语气里透露着没说出来的这句话。“还想着当一名傲罗呢？”</p><p>“从没变过。”</p><p>“你没问题的。”老斯卡曼德先生又重复了一遍。</p><p>忒修斯在餐桌上又多坐了一会儿，期间老斯卡曼德有一搭没一搭地批评起魔法部最近的政策起来。在他说完“欧洲最近不正常的动向”之后，忒修斯以最有教养的方式请求离开。</p><p>“等下还有甜点呢。”斯卡曼德夫人说。</p><p>“我吃不下了。”忒修斯站了起来。离开的时候他听到父亲在背后低声咕哝。</p><p>“这些小崽子，让你根本搞不清他们现在在想什么了，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>他在厨房里被逮住了。</p><p>“忒修斯。”</p><p>他像做贼被抓现行似的，几乎跳了起来。他转过身，好在是他的母亲。只有他的母亲。斯卡曼德夫人站在他身后几步远，一脸担忧地看着他。</p><p>“妈——”他开始试图找出一个合理的说明，“我——”</p><p>“忒修斯，”斯卡曼德夫人打断他，毫不在意他为什么会出现在厨房以及准备说什么，“我们得谈谈纽特。”</p><p>忒修斯眨了眨眼睛。“当然，我们得谈谈纽特。”</p><p>“我很担心他。”斯卡曼德夫人说，“你父亲也——虽然——他的表现方式有些奇怪。”</p><p>“我明白，”忒修斯说，“我们都很担心他。”</p><p>“他不和我们说话，”斯卡曼德夫人说，“你父亲——太固执了，纽特也一样固执。这毫无帮助。我不会假装我完完全全理解他，但你们都是我的儿子，我时时刻刻关心你们。你们的父亲也一样。”</p><p>“他只是——”忒修斯想了想，“在经历过程。过去就好了。”</p><p>“我恐怕并非如此，”斯卡曼德夫人犀利地指出，“他相当严肃认真呢。”</p><p>“我想他很生气，”忒修斯老老实实地说，“对于父亲。”</p><p>“我想也是。”</p><p>“我想他还很困惑，但他只是一个人消化。”</p><p>斯卡曼德夫人叹了口气。</p><p>“你们兄弟俩关系一直很好。你们小时候一直在一起玩，记得吗？”</p><p>“但他现在也不和我说话了。”</p><p>“但你还是他的哥哥，忒修斯。”</p><p>“我知道，妈妈。”</p><p>“多多留意他，好吗？”斯卡曼德夫人说，“在学校的时候照顾好他？”</p><p>“我会的，”忒修斯说，“我会的。我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>纽特将一只脚跨过窗框，带着满身的夜色和凉意。“你会着凉的。”黑魆魆的屋子里毫无预兆地响起一个声音。纽特下意识手一松，一阵天旋地转之后发现自己保持着一种微妙的平衡悬挂在窗台上。</p><p>“小心。”刚刚冲过来的忒修斯紧紧抓着弟弟的手。他们都还是未成年巫师，无法在学校之外的地方使用魔法。“你差点掉下去。”</p><p>“忒修斯。”纽特惊魂未定地说出他的名字。忒修斯默默地把他拉进了卧室，然后打开了台灯。</p><p>“你在我的房间做什么？”纽特问。</p><p>“我给你带了晚餐。”忒修斯指了指放在床头柜上的餐盘。“你呢，你不在你的房间做什么？在花园里挖新的霍克拉普吗？”</p><p>纽特抿了抿嘴唇，眼神看向别处，“我不觉得我有义务回答。”</p><p>“看着我，纽特。”</p><p>他温驯、沉默但绝非服从类型的弟弟保持着看向别处的视线过了几秒，最后终于还是转过头来。兄弟俩的目光遇上了。</p><p>“你是来对我说教的吗？”</p><p>“不，当然不是。”纽特语气里那微妙的尖锐和别扭让忒修斯忍不住笑了起来。恐怕没有多少人知道，纽特也有这样的时刻。这大概就是身为哥哥的好处。“我来看看你，因为我担心你。刚才妈妈也和我说，她在担心你。爸爸嘴上不说，但你知道的。而且，我敢说他已经开始后悔自己的行为是不是太过分了，只是他不会承认的。”</p><p>纽特踌躇了一会儿，“……我呢？我是不是也太过分了？”</p><p>“我得说是的。”忒修斯说，“至少你不该迁怒妈妈。”</p><p>“我没有……迁怒她，我没有……没有对她生气。我没有生气。”纽特断断续续地说，“我的确一开始对爸爸有点生气。但我已经不生气了。</p><p>“我只是不知道怎么——你看，他们还觉得，我有希望，他们还有希望把我扭正过来。但不是这样的，忒修斯。我觉得他们彻底无视我也许还好一些。</p><p>“我是黑羊，忒修斯。”</p><p>他明白无误地感受到了他的弟弟言语中的一丝低落和哀伤，并且他不知如何去处理那份柔软。与此同时，他又深深地明白，这样的时刻对于纽特，对于他的意义，这样的时刻不该被草草忽视。所以他没有说话，而是握着纽特的手轻轻捏了捏。他们一同分享那份哀伤，尽管他们都还只是未经世事的未成年巫师，尽管他是家里的模范长子而纽特不论在家还是学校都是不受欢迎的黑羊。不是这样的，他希望纽特明白，<strong><em>你永远有我的支持，我永远喜爱你</em></strong>。</p><p>他对纽特露出一个微笑。</p><p>“我有礼物给你，纽特。”</p><p>纽特似乎一时无法理解他言语里的含义。忒修斯将手伸进睡衣口袋，掏出那个之前待在他书桌上的小木盒，放在纽特掌心。</p><p>“我只来得及藏起来这个。”</p><p>纽特露出不加掩饰的惊讶神情——打开的木盒里，一只焉巴巴的护树罗锅探出头来，看到纽特的脸的一瞬间奋不顾身地想要攀上他的手指——那是逃脱了老斯卡曼德先生的大清洗的魔法生物们的其中一只。“我之前就想给你，但一直没见到你。我不懂得怎么照顾他，”忒修斯说，“他很虚弱，我很抱歉。”</p><p>“这——这真是——忒修斯——”</p><p>今夜，自忒修斯进入这个房间以来，纽特的声音好像第一次出现了裂痕。</p><p>“纽特，纽特。”忒修斯拍拍弟弟的手臂，让他再次看着自己，“嘿，听我说，纽特。”</p><p>“别担心，”忒修斯看着弟弟的眼睛，慢慢地说，“纽特，别担心。”</p><p>别封闭自己。别对我。</p><p> </p><p>*注：黑羊（Black Sheep），“指群体中最不受待见、最不受尊重的成员，被认为是群体的一种耻辱”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>